To Make Someone Happy
by KidHeart4
Summary: The team and Heart all celebrate their first Christmas Season together on Earth. Just a heart warming collection of moments woven into a story from Duke's point of view.


To Make Someone Happy

By: KidHeart4

Duke:

It was our first mid December on Earth when we watched the city of Anaheim transform seemingly over night. Nosedive had just stepped out with Heart to see his friends at the mall. Phil had just come into the main room humming a song to himself that sounded rather cheerful.

"You're in a good mood Phil," Grin commented.

"What are you planning?" Mallory asked suspiciously.

"I'm not planning anything," Phil insisted, putting his hands up defensively, "I'm just enjoying the season."

"The season? You mean winter?" Tanya asked a bit bewildered, "The weather has been a little closer to what we're used to, but it still hasn't changed that much."

Phil shrugged, "I keep forgetting you're not familiar with traditions here."

Just then Nosedive came running back in with Heart close behind him.

"Guys! You gotta see this!" The blonde teen exclaimed, making us each look up.

"What's the matter Dive?" Wildwing asked a bit startled and concerned.

"I think there's a holiday coming up here on Earth," Nosedive tried to explain, "There's decorations everywhere! It's...it's really different!"

He had peeked our curiosity as we were soon heading up to the first floor to witness what he was trying to tell us. Sure enough when we stepped outside of the pond we could see hung lights in the distance, wreaths made out of leaves and pinecones hung on business doors, and other festive displays placed around the city.

"That certainly is different," Tanya agreed.

I looked to Heart who's eyes were like those of a child seeing all of this for the first time. I wondered if in her past she had known what this was about? Her sapphire eyes lit up as she looked in a certain direction, towards a towering tree way off in the distance with a star ready to be lit up on the top.

"What is that Phil?" I asked our manager on her behalf.

Phil looked at what Heart was staring at and chuckled, "Oh that's just the Christmas tree they light up in the middle of the park. I think the tree lighting ceremony is tonight. Do all of you want to go?"

Heart looked to me with hope in her eyes.

"Not as a public appearance Phil," Wildwing warned.

Phil shook his head with a shrug, "I know, I know."

So we found ourselves getting dressed in our casual dress clothes. For once my longer coat felt more comfortable in the colder weather we were enjoying.

I then turned to Heart to see she was dressed up for once. She had a burgundy turtleneck with a teal tunic like blouse over it. She also wore black leggings with a burgundy teared skirt that reached her knees, but twirled with her as she spun in front of the mirror. A smile came over me as I watched her.

"You're so cute," I couldn't help but tell her as I kissed her cheek.

I then handed her the pirate-esque long burgundy coat she had hanging in the closet, "Here ya are sweetheart."

Like any gentleman I held it carefully as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. Then I closed it around her shoulders, hugging her as I did. I watched as her cheeks turned a soft pink, making me hug her even tighter, "I love ya so much."

She looked up at me smiling, "I love you too."

Lingering a few moments longer with her in my arms, I felt her lean back into me. Her small frame felt secure in my grip. Once more I kissed her, this time on her forehead before finally pulling away.

Soon after we met the others outside again. Everyone was dressed for a night on the town. Even Phil accompanied us to explain what was going on. Together we explored the mall and the city as we learned about their holiday season. Christmas in particular stood out, though he mentioned others that were celebrated around this time as well.

"It kinda reminds me of the festival of the great mother," I mentioned with a bit of nostalgia pulling at my heart.

Heart looked to me a little surprised. I smiled at her, letting her I wasn't sad or anything.

The rest of us watched as Nosedive then dragged his twin from window display to window display excitedly. Street musicians played energetically around us and we tipped them each in appreciation. We also listened to various stories based around Christmas, talking of their religion and others not. Overall we were swept into the nature of the season that the humans around were trying to share. In fact we noticed to most of them it didn't matter to them that we were from a differet world with different customs. They simply wished to share with us and welcome us. Even Heart it seemed had nothing to fear from humans that judged her and us at times. For once she was invited to share something with her own kind with us without question, simply to share what was important.

This gave me an idea as we gathered information about the holiday itself. While Heart was distracted by some children caroling I turned to the others. It didn't take long to convince them, especially Nosedive.

Soon evening fell and we found ourselves in the park together. Many other people were gathered around for their tree lighting ceremony. A lot of them had warm beverages to drink or warm clothes to bundle up with. Heart had wandered off with Nosedive for a brief time before they returned to us. In her hands she held a thin package and held it out to me. My blushing bride smiled cheerfully as I took it from her.

"I know it's not the actual holiday yet, but..." she said nervously as I opened it to find a warm cotton scarf inside.

I looked at her a bit surprised as she helped wrap it gently around my neck.

"It just seemed to suit you," she said looking up at me.

I wasn't sure how even still she managed to surprise me like this. My time in the Brotherhood hadn't prepared me for someone like her at all. Someone who thought of me and just wanted to make me happy. I hugged her once again, "Thank you sweetheart."

Then I stepped back, patting my coat front where I had an inner pocket. She watched curiously as I slid my hand in and pulled out a necklace of red woven yarn with a true silver bell attached to it carefully with gold beads to secure it.

"Funny, I thought of you as well," I told her as I slipped it over her head, being careful not to tug on her hair, "I thought you would like this."

She looked at it, brushing the bell gently with her fingertips. A moment later she jumped excitedly into my waiting, open arms, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it my love," I said with a soft laugh as I hugged her tight, "An' thank you."

"You two are so sappy," Mallory teased us as she stood nearby.

"I think it's starting!" Nosedive exclaimed as though he were a little kid again.

Heart turned around to watch with everyone, but I kept my arms around her. I pulled her back against me to keep her warm, and in turn I felt her hugging my arms tightly against her.

All gathered together that cold night we watched our first Christmas tree come to life with light. Every branch twinkled like starlight with it's bright star at the top reaching out it's light like a beacon of hope.

While Heart looked up in awe I nodded to our friends, each of them nodded in response. Then I gazed up at the tree for a bit longer with Heart. In fact we noticed as most around us wandered off, leaving us with our teammates to watch a bit longer. As I held Heart still in my arms I made a quiet promise to her and to myself.

After a bit longer we returned home. Though Heart and Nosedive were both a buzz with excitement for something that was so new to all of us.

"Heart, do you remember any of this?" Wildwing asked encouragingly, "You just seem so different today?"

Heart shook her head, "Not that I can recall. I'm not really sure what it is, I just kind of got pulled into everything today. I know that probably sounds silly."

Sitting on one of the sofas in the main room I shook my head in response, "Not at all sweetheart."

"Perhaps something about this season has struck a cord in you in a spiritual level," Grin suggested, standing beside our youngest teammate as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm not from here and I'm really excited to see what happens!" Nosedive agreed, giving his twin a half hug of sorts.

Fortunately our eager young teammate did not let on to what we were planning. Though I could tell it was hard for him to hold back. They were both quite genuine in their enjoyment together, as though cut from the same cloth despite being worlds apart.

Over the next few days it grew harder and harder to keep our plan a secret. We often took turns trying to distract Heart with upcoming games we would be practicing for and other outtings with different teammates. Yet everyday Heart wore the silver bell I had given her that night before the ceremony.

Finally we had made it to Christmas Eve. Mallory had asked Heart to go shopping with her while we set things up at home. Not long after they were gone the rest of us started getting to work.

"Do you know how hard it was to get a tree so close to Christmas?" Phil questioned as he came in with the tree he'd been hiding in his office closet for us.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Nosedive reminded.

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise we have been planning for our young teammate would you Phil?" Grin questioned.

"Not at all!" Phil said quickly, "But next time a little heads up would be nice! Jeez!"

"Alright, let's get to work before they come back," Wildwing instructed.

With the six of us it took no time at all to get everything set up. What Phil had been grumbling about was the amounts of decorations we had sent him to find and pick up in a matter of days, hiding them with the tree as best as he could.

"One kid asked me if I was Santa himself!" Phil exclaimed exasperated.

"Well you were wearing the hat Phil," Nosedive pointed out, "And a sweater while carrying a bunch of decorations. So really what did you expect?"

We all shared a chuckle before finishing getting things ready. Before long we were ready and waiting, giving Mallory the signal to come back when they were finished shopping.

Not long after we heard the elevator start moving, coming down several floors to where we were waiting. Moments later Mallory and Heart stepped into the main room, with the former of the two stepping aside for our youngest teammate to see what we had been working on for the last few days.

Our headquarters were decked out in different colored lights throughout the halls. Each door had a wreath. Holly was sprinkled here and there. In the center of our main room was a rather tall Christmas tree, standing almost as tall as Grin. Though we had left it undecorated.

"Guys?" She asked with tears brimming her eyes.

It had been worth everything to see this. Phil even said as much, "You're right guys, this was worth it!"

Heart took no time at all running over to us. Before we knew it we were pulled into a group hug by her and Nosedive, who was barely containing his excitement by this point. Even Phil joined in.

"You didn't have to do all of this!" Heart exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Sis Dive wouldn't have let us not do this," Wildwing laughed.

"Thank you!" She said to us.

"So sis, do you want to help us decorate the tree?" Our leader asked a very eager Heart.

I watched her head over to the tree with the others. Her older brother handed her an ornament to hang up. Then the others followed suit. Just watching her smiling with our teammates, feeling safe with them, was more than enough for me. Yet eventually she turned to me, waving me over to join them. She handed me a crystal snow flake to hang up on a higher branch, to which I obliged. After about an hour the tree was fully decorated and glistening with lights. Tanya flipped the main lights off so we could watch the tree lights dazzle like multi-colored stars around us. In the shimmering lights of the tree I wrapped an arm around my young bride, pulling her close to me.

After a few minutes Tanya put some of the main lights back on so we could continue celebrating. She pulled out some cards to play with everyone. A little while later Phil approached Heart with a friendly smile, "You know one of my favorite Christmas traditions was always baking cookies with family. You're kind of like my adopted neice at this point, would you mind sharing this tradition with me?"

Heart nodded her head as she, Nosedive, and Grin followed our manager to the galley. Wildwing, Mallory, and Tanya had continued to play cards.

"You're quiet Duke, wasn't all this your idea in the first place?" Mallory asked.

"It was, but I'll admit all of this is new ta me too," I said with a slight chuckle.

"This Christmas thing is new to all of us," Tanya pointed out.

I laughed a little from where I sat on the sofa, "That's not actually what I meant."

"What did you mean then Duke?" Tanya enquired.

"Even back on Puck World I didn't really take part in any of the festivities there. Even our festival was jus' another day ta me. I guess at the time I had other things on my mind," I told them.

There was an awkard silence that followed. At this point they all knew of the Brotherhood of the Blade and my former rival. Yet it was still something I didn't talk about often.

"I guess that's jus' another thing that's changed," I said with a smile before getting to my feet and finding the others.

In the galley I found Nosedive and Phil covered with flour. Grin was trying to clean up some spilled over batter. While Heart was laughing at whatever had transpired. I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest. It didn't take long at all for her to notice me, "Duke! The cookies are almost ready. Phil's actually a pretty good baker!"

"Actually?" Phil teased, "Gee, thanks!"

Heart giggled cheerfully.

"So what happened to them then?" I asked.

"Nosedive tried to add more flour and Phil was trying to stop them, so the bag busted on them," Grin explained as he handed them each a cloth.

Once dusted off Phil heard the timer go off. Slipping his hands into his red oven mitts he went to the oven and pulled out the cookie tray. Within a few minutes they were set out on a festive plate. Then they brought them ouot to the main room while I followed along behind them.

The rest of the evening, for once, was spent just like that. Filled with peaceful, happy moments. Our halls were filled with laughter, pleasant conversations, and sharing memories with one another. Phil continued to tell us about his childhood and Christmas as he knew it. For once he wasn't trying to sell something, or get us to do something for a profit. We were just being a family, and I could tell it was something Heart had not only wanted, but needed. We still didn't know how long she had been alone before ending up on Puck World that night. We had no way of knowing if she had family out there that had taken care of her. Who had made her smile like this before, if anyone at all?

Thinking these things kept me close to her as we sat and played games with everyone. Phil brought in a baked cheese spaghetti dish he had been cooking on the side during the day. We all shared a meal and then treats afterwards. Games were played until late into the night. Meanwhile Nosedive played all the music he had been able to find for us.

Also as the night continued on we all began brining out packages we had hidden away in our own rooms and placed them beneath the tree for the morning to come. Heart I soon found had been hiding surprises of her own in her old bedroom. She was trying to balance them together as she walked down the hallway. Grin soon walked over and took some from the stack to help her, "Need some help young friend?"

"Thanks Grin," she said with a smile.

"Heart, you didn't know about any of this did you?" Phil asked as she placed a package for each of us around the tree with our gifts to one another.

Heart shook her head, "Not at all. I just wanted to show each of you how much I love you all."

Her answer was simple and clear. As she placed the last one carefully within a tree branch she scooted back a bit, kneeling before the glimmering tree. It were almost as though she were a child again. I then wondered again if she had ever gone through this.

"I..." she started quietly.

"What is it girly-girl?" Nosedive encouraged her, walking up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Heart's eyes seemed to mist over as she looked over the lights before speaking, "I don't know if I ever shared these kinds of moments with anyone before. Yet at the same time, I don't think I did. Yet no matter what this will always mean so much to me, because it was something I could share with all of you. I know that sounds sappy, but you are all my family now. You are all what I know in terms of family. I love each and everyone so much, and I'm happy we could share something like this together."

Nosedive gave his twin sister a tight hug, rustling her hair in the process. Then we each found ourselves gathering around our two young teammates, sharing another group hug. Afterwards I pulled Heart into my arms and just hugged her.

Not long after we all decided it was best to get some sleep for the night. The next day would be something special, and we had been busy since early that morning.

In our room I noticed Heart had found a festive long night shirt to wear to bed that night. I couldn't help but think how adorable she was getting into all of this as she was. The night shirt she wore was a soft pink mostly with burgundy sleeves in a baseball jersey style. On the front was a silver glistening moon with snowflakes around it that matched it. It was long enough to go just past her knees with the sleeves stopping just past her elbows. She also had burgundy stockings for her feet. To finish the look she tied her hair into a loose ponytail with a silver ribbon, allowing her hair to cascade over her shoulder. Then she looked to me, blushing a bit, as she smiled.

"Ravishin' as always my love," I told her as I watched her walk up to me.

"Duke?" She then asked.

I had been leaning against my book shelf, my arm propping up my head as it rested against my hand as I had watched her step out from behind the changing screen we had. At the moment I was dressed in long burgundy sleep trousers, with my shirt discarded.

"What is it sweetheart?" I replied standing up properly now as she stood before me.

"Are you okay?" She enquired with a hint of worry in her eyes.

I was a bit thrown off by her question.

"What makes ya ask that sweetheart?" I asked as I brushed the strands of hair in her eyes to the side, gently caressing her cheek.

"Duke, I know you," she answered.

Finally I gave in, "Just some lonely memories creeping in from time to time."

Heart looked up at me still, then I watched as she looked over my chest. She was noticing my scars it seemed. She reached up her right hand, brushing her fingers over a deep cut in my chest above my heart. I shook my head, "Not those memories my angel."

"Duke, you can tell me," she insisted gently.

I gave her a soft smile, "I know that."

I gave a sigh, "This is all new ta me in a way as well. At least, it feels new with how long it's been. When you're a wanted criminal there's not much ta be celebrate. I always had the brotherhood stay quiet durin' this time out of respect in some way, they would even celebrate in their own way. Yet I guess I distanced myself from it. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" She pushed a little.

Without warning I pulled her into my embrace, holding her tightly, "Perhaps I was waitin' for you. Before you I was jus' a lonely thief, unwanted after leavin' home. Though I don't regret my life, I realize more every day how happy I am ta have changed. Now I have a life ta be proud of, an' someone I want ta make happy no matter what."

"Duke," I heard her whisper as she held onto me.

Before much longer I was holding her close to me as we both drifted off to sleep. For once it seemed everything around us was peaceful. Her head rested over my heart, listening to it beating as she dreamed.

At some point I thought I felt Heart kiss my cheek before I had woken up. When I opened my eye I found myself alone in our bed. I threw on one of my jersies before going to find her. It didn't take long as I heard her and Nosedive in the galley. I found them preparing breakfast for everyone together. She was preparing bagels while he brewed some hot coco. Heart was reaching for a coffee mug for her brother that was just out of her reach. I quickly slipped behind her, grasping the handle for her and handing it to her. She turned to me with a knowing smile just as I kissed her forehead.

"You two are too sweet," Nosedive teased as he finished pouring the hot coco into the mugs for everyone.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I replied.

"Merry Christmas!" He said excitedly.

Soon everyone else was up and about, each of us shared morning greetings as we gathered to the main room. Phil had joined us again for the day, bringing gifts and more cookies to share. It was actually quite generous and festive he was considering how we knew him to be the rest of the year. Though we had seen this briefly when helping Buzz out before.

We began exchanging gifts, giving each other new hockey gear such as sticks, pucks, or skates. Others had given sweaters and scraves. Nosedive got some games he had been looking at recently.

Then Heart gave us each our gifts from her. Phil recieved a new tie in his familiar fashion and a holiday one as well. She also gave him a book with baking recipes. For Grin she gave new chimes and crystals to meditate around. Nosedive was given a special collection of his favorite comics; as well as a sweater that nearly matched the one she gave Wildwing along with a hockey stick with the phrase "In Hockey a Best Shot is All You Got!" engraved in it that made her older brother tear up. Tanya recieved some new tinkering tools and a journal to write her new ideas and findings in. For Mallory she was given music to listen to when training as well as a new shopping purse as hers had worn out.

Heart in turn had recieved sketchbooks, a new jersey, outfits we knew she might wear as long as they had our colors on them, and a photo album we had all put together for her.

Finally she approached me with a carefully wrapped package of my own. As I opened it she sat beside me, gripping the sides of the cusion tightly. In the now opened box rested a few adventure books for a series I had been reading. Yet beneath them was a photo album filled with photos, drawings she had done, and other pieces of memories put together. My hands then shook slightly as I noticed tucked into the corner of the box was a thin black box that fit within my grip. I opened the lid and was stunned to find inside a silver crest I had described to her only once before now. The crest I once knew to be my own when I was leader of the brotherhood of the blade. A shield with two sabers drawn and meeting at the blade. One was made of aquamarine, my birthstone, and the other of sapphire, her own. Beneath it was a note written in ink from a vial...

_For my Love,_

_ Duke. Never forget that who you were made you who you are. Let this crest be renewed to you as something that has changed in meaning. It's not something to hide anylonger, just as you no longer need to hide. As there are two blades on this crest, there are now two of us standing together through and through. Wear this crest with pride, my dear thief that has had my heart since we met not so long ago. _

_ Love,_

_ Heart_

I looked to her a bit stunned. Then I smiled as I pulled her close to me again, "I love ya so much, ya know that?"

"After last night I was scared you wouldn't like it," she admitted.

"I love it sweetheart, I'll wear it whenever you where the necklace I gave ya that night," I promised her.

We both knew exactly what we meant. Something that had become deeply personal to us, tieing us closer, were our specially made suits we wore on certain missions.

Then Wildwing walked over to the tree as though he were looking for something. Finally he pulled out a small package and walked over to Heart with a light chuckle, "I thought we missed one."

"Wildwing?" She asked curiously.

"This is from all of us little sis," he told her.

Heart opened it carefully to find a velvet burgundy clam-shell box. Then upon opening the lid she found a silver circle locket with an eight-pointed diamond snowflake glistening on it. Inside it held were two photos of us gathered into a group hug facing the camera. Grin, Phil, Mallory, and Tanya were in one half, while Wildwing, Nosedive, Heart, and I were in the other half.

"Always remember we're here for you little sister, we're your family no matter what now. Got that?" Wildwing said with a smile.

Then he noticed me slipping something out of my sleeve.

"I figured you would have something to add," Wildwing shook his head.

"It's ta go with it," I assured as I held out a similar, but black, case for her.

She looked at me surprised as she opened it to find a delicate silver heart with diamonds on it's side. I offered to help her as I slipped the heart onto the chain with the locket. Then she turned her back to me as I carefully fastened the necklace behind her neck. We all watched as she clasped both the locket and heart in her trembling hand before speaking, "You guys didn't have to do this. Being with everyone like this is enough."

"We wanted to do this sis," Nosedive insisted.

"It was worth every bit ta see ya so happy sweetheart," I told her, resting a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"And we have one more surprise," Tanya added.

"Guys-"

Wildwing shook his head, not giving in to his sister's protest, "We've been really excited about this part."

"We're going up to the mountains to see the snow!" Nosedive exclaimed, barely containing his excitement at this point.

"We'll take the aerowing and spend a bit of the day out there," Wildwing confirmed, "It'll be nice to see snow again."

For once everything was going as we had planned. No interruptions from evil-doers, no publicity stunts or public appearances to avoid, no games to practice for temporarily. It was just the group of us getting to be ourselves around one another. As strange as it still felt at times I found myself being pulled in further.

Once dressed and ready for the colder weather we headed out. In the mountains it felt more like Puck World than our sunny streets of Anaheim. The snow crunched under our boots, feeling distantly familiar as we walked.

"Heads up!" Nosedive laughed suddenly as a snowball flew past me.

It didn't take long to form teams. Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, and Phil vs. Wildwing, Tanya, Heart, and myself. The challenge grew more intense than I ever thought possible for a snow ball fight, especially with Nosedive and Mallory on the other side. Grin provided cover for them. Phil mainly supplied more ammo for them. Wildwing was our heavy hitter while Heart and I slipped through the trees to sneak shots in. Tanya provided our ammo and an occasional onslaught of her own. Her and Grin each made forts for their respective sides.

Eventually we gave in and gave up when we had had enough. Beside me Heart allowed herself to fall back into the softer snow as she laughed. I looked down over her as she looked up at me smiling. She then decided to make what we had learned were snow angels. Nosedive followed suit. Phil decided to start building a snowman like he had when he was a kid.

After a bit we were walking quietly just her and I when we noticed Grin ahead of us. He had disappeared for a bit after the snowball war. Noticing us he held a silent hand out to us and placed a finger infront of his beak. We both nodded in understanding. Then he quietly pointed ahead. A few feet in front of him was a deer standing in the center of a small grove of tall trees. I remained still so Heart could quietly reach Grin who waved her forward. They both then cautiously approached the deer, who picked up on their movements by now. It froze uncertainly at first, but Grin kept his movements steady to demonstrate that they meant no harm. To our surprise it allowed them both to walk up to it and gently pet it.

"Thank you my friend, we only wish to say hello," Grin assured in his usual calm tone.

It only remained for a few brief moments longer before swiftly running away from them. Grin then rested a gentle hand on Heart's shoulder, giving her a silent nod as she smiled in return.

Not long after we regrouped with the others. After a couple more hours we decided it was time to head home. It had grown colder as the sun started it's decent. I noticed as Heart's breath could be seen in the air before her. In response I wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

Before too long we were home again, leaving the snow and the mountains behind us. Once back inside we changed into more casual clothes and enjoyed the rest of our holiday together. Nosedive played games with the others. Tanya invited some of us to play cards. Mallory put on the music Nosedive had gotten for the occasion. In general we all just hung around together.

While Heart played games with Nosedive a tune in the air seemed to catch her attention. She stood, causing her long skirt she was wearing to twirl as she did. Then she hurried over to me, gently grasping my arm and pulling me from my seat on the sofa nearby. After sharing a dance together Heart and I both looked up, noticing a small plant hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah," I said with a soft laugh, "I heard about this tradition from Phil. Apparently if you're caught under the mistletoe together ya kiss?"

"Since when do you need an excuse?" She teased me.

I gave her my most charming smile as I began to spin her into me. Yet I then noticed a spark in her sapphire eyes as she pulled at my shirt front carefully, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I was helpless to resist it seemed as I leaned into her and this kiss of hers, pulling her as close as possible.

"It seems I've been beaten at my own game sweetheart," I said to her when I pulled away nearly breathless.

"I learned from the best," she said, still catching me and my heart off guard as it skipped a beat.

Just then I swept Heart to the side, stepping aside with her as Nosedive threw a holiday pillow at the both of us, "You two are hopeless!"

We all shared a laugh before Heart gave a nod to everyone before pulling me along with her. For once she was leading me up to the roof where we had shared many private moments together watching the scenery of the city we called home. Once there we watched as the sun finished setting and the holiday lights of the city kicked on. It was a breath taking sight to behold as the tree from the park called out to all who saw it with it's star's light. Heart shivered beside me, holding my hand tightly.

I then wrapped my arms around her as I had when we watched the tree lighting ceremony a few nights prior. We both watched the city below and the lights that glistened. Then something in the air changed. I breathed in, taking in a familiar cold feeling. Heart and I both looked up to see the clouds above us in the darkened heavens. As we did we noticed something gently falling over us and over the city below.

Heart held out her hand, carefully catching the snowflakes in it. It wasn't enough to stick to the warmed roads of Anaheim, but enough for a gentle dusting of the scenery and people nearby. Even Heart's hair soon had an ice circlet upon it, as though she were a fair maiden from a storybook.

Soon enough we noticed our teammates below in the parking lot as Phil had gone to leave, but then called them up to see the strange weather. Heart and I waved from our rooftop perch to our friends below. When they saw us they waved back.

"This is awesome!" Nosedive shouted catching the snowflakes with his tongue afterwards.

Heart smiled lovingly at her brothers, her sisters, her family. Then she turned to me with the same expression.

"Duke, all of you didn't have to do all of this. Being in this team with all of you, being with you is all I ever need," she said to me.

"Maybe so, but even still we wanted to do this. I wanted this as well," I assured her again.

I found myself caressing her cheek again as she looked up at me with those eyes of hers. After all the years I had spent alone, keeping myself away from others, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Heart," I spoke clearly on that cold, snowy night, "In my past I thought I had everythin' I could ever want. My name was known, I had an adventurous life, an' I had friends that looked ta me to lead them. Yet in all that I stayed back from what I really wanted. Then I saw ya, an' without even tryin' ya had my heart in your hands. Now I know that all I had back then was nothin' ta what I have now."

Even in the dark I could tell she was blushing as her cheeks grew warm against my hand.

"After all this time together, ya still catch me off guard," I told her as the heart in my chest softened while I looked at her, "Ever since that night, after everythin' we've been through together I've only wanted ta make ya happy. Never before did I have someone so dear ta me."

Before I knew it I was pulling her close to me once more. Just as we were about to become locked in another kiss I heard her say to me, "I can't imagine being without you either Duke."

When I pulled back I saw her smiling at me still as the snow fell over us.

"Merry Christmas my love," I said to her as I embraced her.

"Merry Christmas Duke," she replied softly, holding me tightly in return.

Soon we rejoined the others, enjoying the snow together for a bit. A little while afterwards we all headed back down to our headquarters to spend the night hanging out until one by one we headed off to bed, almost reluctant for this day to end.

"So we look forward to this next year I guess?" Nosedive asked a bit sadly.

"I suppose so," Wildwing sighed.

"But what matters most won't go away Dive," Heart said hugging her twin cheerfully.

"Besides, there's new years to celebrate after this," Mallory added, " I heard they bring in the new year with fireworks?"

"Really! I can't wait!" Nosedive exclaimed.

We then all shared another laugh, some of us shaking our heads in response to his enthusiasm. Though as we did I felt Heart wrap her arms around me tightly. In return I wrapped my arm around her, taking in the life I had now. Surrounded by friends, fame I could be proud of, and a desire to make someone else happy. No matter the time of year, and no matter the day. As she always made me happy just being with her.


End file.
